She's ok
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: "Just tell me she's ok," Roderich breathes and it's a testament to how long the two men have known each other that neither say anything about the crack in his voice or the informal tone he adopts, how he asks his question in too perfect French or the clear panic in his voice. / Tumblr request for AusHun and 1956. Austria's POV.


Author's note: Tumblr request (magyar-andrea) « it is coming close to the 56 years ago from the 1956 revolution and it would make a good AusHun story :) ». I hadn't realized it was the 56th year till this but I thought, I've done it from Hungary's POV several times: let's see Austria's. And if anyone wants to have a chat about 1956, I'm all ears, let's do it.

For those unfamiliar with the names I use for certain countries check out my writing Tumblr (whosaidthat-me) and click on « House Style » to see the full list.

* * *

**She's ok**

1.

Roderich wakes to a pain in his chest. At first he thinks he's having a heart attack before he realizes that that's stupid and it's much more likely that someone is attempting to stage a coup in Vienna.

When the morning paper comes, the Austrian swirling his coffee about in his cup lazily, and he finds no news of political upheavals or demonstrations in Austria– well, then he goes back to thinking maybe it's a heart attack.

Erzsi would have known, he thinks later that day as he opens the back door to let the wind in. He's half way to his piano when he freezes and realizes that that was it: Erzsi, Hungary. They had lived as one nation for long enough that it was still possible they were still connected, someway, somehow.

Now Roderich starts to panic.

* * *

2.

Only love of the most incredible woman, strong and endearing and eternal, has Roderich several days later at Francis's apartment. The Frenchman is flipping through the papers he last received from Moscow, the best connection to Ivan they have.

"How much do you know?" the blond nation asks.

"Not enough," the Austrian replies.

Francis pushes the folder forward but doesn't lift his hand, eyeing Roderich suspiciously. When the man scowls Francis relents, whispering, "After everything that's happened, you still love her?"

The Austrian doesn't dignify that with a response because of course he still loves her.

* * *

3.

Today the pain isn't there when he wakes. If anything, that's worst.

"It's over," Francis later tells him over the phone. "Ivan will send me his report later–" the Russian, though now slightly crazed and too powerful just like Alfred, has always respected Francis and so reports back on their kind to him "–and I'll let you know what it says."

"Just tell me she's ok," Roderich breathes and it's a testament to how long the two men have known each other that neither say anything about the crack in his voice or the informal tone he adopts, how he asks his question in too perfect French or the clear panic in his voice.

After a long pause Francis whispers, "She's ok," and Roderich knows it's a lie but doesn't care.

* * *

4.

Now it's the Olympics and they're the worst because the Soviet nations are so close and yet they cannot meet. Well, Gilbert and Ludwig can, and Gilbert tries to report back on Erzsi best he can but Roderich hates him for even being with her. He would trade places with the man in a heartbeat, claiming they'd been wrong and Gilbert was actually Austria and so Roderich was East Germany, just to be with her again.

Some nations don't go, to protest how Hungary was treated; Roderich sends them all fancy wine and chocolate, anonymously, to thank them. Those who do come stand with the Austrian, carrying Hungarian flags– proper Hungarian flags, no Soviet emblem. Roderich doesn't hold one; he doesn't feel he needs to.

They look across the room at one another, east and west, and Erzsi looks so thin and pale. Gilbert had said she was weak but still strong, and Feliks and Toris are clearly trying to help hold her up. Roderich supposes he's ok with that, that it could have been worst and she's always been a soldier and one day he'll be able to hold her and kiss her and make the pain go away but for now she is still strong in spirit and he's ok with that.

Ivan steps forward, kissing Erzsi's hand lovingly, before moving on and the only thing that stops Roderich for jumping over the barrier and punching that man in the face is Arthur's hand on his shoulder and the look of disgust on the Hungarian nation's face.

Their eyes never meet and Roderich silently prays she'll forget any shame she feels because she is perfect. No matter what happens to Hungary, Roderich will always believe that Héderváry Erzsébet is perfect.

* * *

5.

For Christmas Ludwig and Roderich are in Stockholm, the five Nordic nations for company this year. Basch and Lili would be here in a few hours, Emma was with Antonio, and Francis and Arthur were still not sure of what they were doing exactly for the holiday in that magical way that only they possessed.

"Here," Christen says, holding out a drink for the Austrian. "You look like you need some booze in ya."

"To put it mildly," Roderich agrees and they clink glasses

"She'll be fine," the Dane finally whispers, looking around the room. "She's not some pampered lady– she knows what she's doing and I trust her people do too." Roderich nods and downs his drink. "Impressive," Christen laughs. Erzsi used to laugh at that too.

The Austrian doesn't care that the man holds out a tissue for him to dry his eyes with, just praying that soon he'll be with the one he loves.

Next year, he thinks as he does every Christmas, next year.


End file.
